Drunken Ramblings of a Mad God
by Double-Gemini
Summary: What happens when Loki get's drunk and cannot tell a lie. Rated T for sexual themes, alcohol abuse, and hinted child abuse. A WIP so don't expect it to be perfect.


A bunch of drabbles about what happens when Loki gets drunk. Will blatantly mess around with Norse mythology, and is somewhat inspired by this fanfic "Monsters in the Night" by Eisee does it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers no matter how much I may wish too.

* * *

The call came in at two in the morning. For most people, being woken up at such an ungodly hour would have left them angry, irritated, and in some cases a homicidal rage. For the Avengers this was pretty common and none of them even batted an eye. In fact none of the Avengers were actually sleeping when the call came in.

Tony was doing what he always did at this hour, in other words he was down in his lab tinkering away at his machines while cackling like a mad scientist. Banner, like Tony, was also sitting inside of his own lab but was calmly reading through several scientific journals that he hadn't had access to while he had been in hiding. Thor, who the other Avengers had firmly believed would have been snoring away at this time, was sitting in front of a specially made laptop that Tony had given him searching idly through videos on YouTube and was thoroughly amused by the variety of cat videos the Midgardians seemed so interested in. Steve, who normally would have been asleep at this hour, had been woken up via a nightmare a mere hour ago and was now sipping a rapidly cooling cup of coffee. Clint and Natasha were both in the workout room and fiercely sparring with each other to keep their skills sharp and controlled for when they knew they would need it most.

So when the call did come in none of them were surprised, except Steve who had choked on the sip of coffee he had taken right when the alarms had gone off, and it had only taken them minutes to regroup in the living room ready for anything the world could throw at them. Interestingly enough, Clint and Natasha were the first to make it there, not having a single drop of sweat on them despite the sparring they had done just minutes before. Steve was also the last person in the group to show up as he had to run back to his room and change out of his ruined shirt. Tony, Bruce, and Thor all reached the living room at the same time; Thor in his battle armor, Bruce in the clothes he had borrowed from Tony when the Hulk had destroyed the last of his shirts and Bruce had forgotten to buy new ones, and Tony in clothes smeared by oil from working on his machines, only the glint at his wrists indicated that at any moment Tony could be "suited" up and ready to fly off as the iconic Iron Man in mere moments.

"What have you got Jarvis?" Tony asked as he glanced at the other Avengers, all of whom looked more resigned then nervous. Not that Tony could blame them; during the past year since Loki's invasion the Avengers had faced several different mad men (and women) at all odd hours of the day.

"Sir," Jarvis responded sounding equally indifferent to the whole situation, "Loki has been spotted at this location."

That being said a holographic-3D map formed itself in front of the team with a bright red beacon signifying the location. Thor had looked confused, not recognizing anything Jarvis had shown them; Steve looked equally confused for just a moment before suddenly looked surprised like the rest of the team was.

"Are you sure about this Jarvis?" Natasha asked quietly as her eyes scanned the highly detailed map intently. Tony was slightly worried about the look in Natasha's eyes and made a mental reminder to double check the security on his tower when they got back. If Shield, namely Nick Fury, wanted his tech they were going to have to pay for it like everybody else. Unless they were smart enough to ask first this time.

"Absolutely certain Ms. Natasha," Jarvis replied. It had taken all of one week for Natasha to get Jarvis to start calling her by her first name rather than her last. Natasha would never admit it, but being called by her last name by an AI she could neither see, nor predict, left her feeling unsettled and on edge every time she had entered the tower. "There are no reports of any actual damage within the general area, however it appears that Loki refuses to allow anyone in the building to leave."

Thor had looked surprised by this, and for a brief moment pain flashed through his eyes, before he shook his head resolutely and gripped his hammer all the more tightly, "Come my friends and let us put a stop to Loki's mischief."

Tony gave a small snort of amusement at Thor's statement before shaking his head, "I'm all up for stopping Loki before he can unleash his bags full of crazy cats on us; but there is no way in hell that I'm going to go club hoping with you guys in those ridiculous outfits. I have an image to maintain after all."

Everyone groaned at Tony's ill-timed joke, Steve giving the smaller man a half hearted glare, before Tony chuckled and waved his hand in a "shoo-shoo" gestures towards the elevator leading to the garage. Showing that he wasn't really serious about them changing clothes, however, Tony felt that they wouldn't need the quinjet for this little adventure.

* * *

Tony's earlier statement about "club hopping" from earlier wasn't entirely too far off from what they were doing. Especially as Tony's 2013 Ram 1500 (one of the few trucks that Tony bought after the other Avengers had begun living in his tower. Tony refused to drive anything that resembled a min-van and Thor and Steve were too big to fit comfortably in any compact car, thus this compromise had been made instead) glided to a stop in front of a rather small dimly lit building with an obnoxiously bright pink florescent light proudly welcoming all into the, and they kid you not, "Pink Pussy" with an rather sleek pink cat wrapped around the lettering.

Tony gave another snort of amusement as he stepped out of the truck, eyes automatically flicking to the two (for most people) imposing bouncers who stood by the entrance of the club looking distinctively nervous.

"I'd never imagine your brother as the clubbing kind of guy," Tony stated as Thor got out of the truck, "I'd kind of imagined him sitting in some high class bar, sipping the finest wine, and looking down at everybody who so much as dared to look at him the wrong way."

"I agree. Loki was never one for any of the heavier weapons; he much preferred his magic over any physical fighting. Even when he could use his magic no longer, Loki still preferred his daggers over any swords," Thor stated with a nod of his head before turning a questioning look in Tony's direction, "but I do not understand what that has to do with our current situation, nor what it has to do with any form of alcohol, especially wine."

"Don't worry about it big guy," Natasha said while giving Thor a pat on his back while glaring at Tony (who was laughing so hard that he couldn't answer's Thor's question), "a club is sort of like a bar except it's more for dancing and trying to find partners to spend the night with."

"Oh," sudden realization made its way onto Thor's face and he nodded his head in understanding, "so it is like the taverns Loki and I used to visit. Except with more dancing?"

"Yeah," Tony chimed in, having finally gotten over his laughter, "something like that."

"Come on guys," Steve but in trying to get them to focus back on task, "we really should find out just what Loki is up to."

That said the Avengers turned as one and entered the club, much to the relief of the two bouncers outside.

Whatever the Avengers were expecting when they entered the club, it certainly wasn't this. Sure enough, music was pumping out at an obnoxious and almost deafening way and lights where flashing through so many colors and patterns it was hard to get a good solid look at anything, and there were people jammed packed together. However, the moment people spotted the Avengers, they parted before them like the red sea did for Moses. It was only then that they begin to realize that despite their frantic movements and defeating music, no one in the club had said anything and all of them kept glancing back to a certain figure sitting in front of the bar and currently drowning another shot of some mysterious liquid.

Strolling through the sea of people, the Avengers felt themselves freeze in shock when they finally got a good look at the figure in front of them. It was Loki; there was no mistake about that. His hair was longer, and there were darker shadows around his eyes, but there was no denying that it was him. What shocked everybody was what he was wearing. Loki was wearing a black and green mini-dress, and not just a mini-dress but six-inch mirror heels and matching bangles around his left wrist. Loki, not having realized that the Avengers were behind him, scowled as he realized his glass was empty and quickly demanded another one. In doing so, Loki had leaned across the bar counter, unintentionally tugging his mini-dress up higher and revealing far more leg then could ever be considered decent.

Thor let out a strangled noise, impressive as the music was still pounding loudly in the background, before booming, "Loki! What are you doing here?"

Loki, who had just raised his new glass up to his lips, gave a startled yelp and promptly dropped his drink. Thankfully the glass was made from plastic so it didn't shatter from its impact on the floor, still Loki moaned over the loss of his drink before spinning around to glare at Thor. Or he would have, if he hadn't spun too far to the left and was now blearily glaring at some poor civilian who had happened to be standing in that particular spot. The poor man yelped and literally dove into the crowd as if to escape from Loki's glared.

Thor, deciding to help the poor man out, reached out to Loki and slowly turned him back to face towards Thor. What Thor say shocked and surprised him; Loki face was flushed an bright red that covered his cheeks and was eating up his ears, his eyes were unfocused and red rimmed, and the stench of alcohol seemed to be the only thing coming out of Loki's mouth.

"Are you drunk brother?" Thor asked in an incredulous voice.

"No!" Loki snapped while trying to slap Thor's hands away (he missed and wound up slapping Thor's bicep), "and I'm not your brother."

"I would certainly agree;" Tony chimed in from behind Thor, "for Thor's sake at the very least. Not sure how I would feel to have a younger brother who liked to dress up like a hooker."

Loki glared at Tony before giving a haughty sniff, "For your information, I was a women when I walked in here."

Tony spluttered at that response, Steve and Bruce went bugged eye, Clint and Natasha glance at each other before turning a raised eyebrow at Loki's direction, Thor hadn't even bother responding to this and instead went to talk to the bar keeper (a young women who appeared to be in her early 20s).

"How long has he been here?" Thor asked to the bar keep who now looked a lot less worried since they showed up.

"Since the beginning of the night," she answered with a small smile that bordered between scared and amused at the same time, "of course when he walked in here he was a girl. A very pretty one at that."

"Wait!" Tony snapped while his mind tried to furiously understand what he was being told, "so Loki wasn't just pulling our legs and he really was a girl?"

"Of course!" Loki huffed as he attempted to stand, tripped and was caught by Thor, and then shot a sneer at Tony, "I'm a shape shifter, changing my gender is as easy as breathing for me."

"Then why aren't you one now?" Natasha asked her face carefully blank.

Loki gave an exasperated sigh while running his free hand through his hair, "guys wouldn't stop touching me and I just wanted to drink in peace."

"That's not what you said when you first got here," the bar keep stated before her eyes widened in horror at realization of what she just did.

Thor looked equally as startled before staring down at his brother, "What is the meaning of this brother?"

Loki rolled his eyes, which seemed to be a very bad move given how much Loki had stiffed after doing so, before giving Thor a sly smile and suddenly leaned into Thor's hold, Loki's body going practically boneless in Thor's grasp and molding himself against Thor.

"Surely brother," Loki all but purred into Thor's ear, "it is not so hard to imagine just what I hoped for at the end of tonight? Why else would I dress myself in such provocative clothing and allow so many strangers to touch me? Surely you haven't forgotten how scandalous my sexual exploits are, especially not after Sleipner?"

Thor gaped at Loki in pure shock before snapping his mouth closed and suddenly picking Loki up in a bridal hold. Loki whined at the sudden shift in body positions and instinctively wrapped his arms around Thor's neck, burying his head against Thor's neck in a feeble attempt to ease the headache that he was obviously suffering through.

Ignoring the shell-shocked expression that was gracing all of his comrade's face, Thor turned to look at Tony (whose expression was the most comical of all of his companions) Thor asked, "My brother is drunk and requires a place to rest and recover. Friend Stark, I ask of you to allow my brother to spend the night at our tower."

"Uh," Tony said still looking a little confused before angry swiftly snapped into place, "no, no way in hell! That guy threw me out of my window! There's no way that I'm going to let him back into my tower, drunk or not!"

Loki gave a little whine at Tony's shout and Thor absent mindedly began stroking Loki's back in a soothing rhythm, "Friend Stark please. I do not want my brother in some cell while he is so ill," seeing Tony about refuse again Thor hesitated for just a moment before suddenly blurting out, "In this state Loki can only speak the truth. If we ask, Loki will tell us anything we want to know."

"How do you know this Thor," Natasha butted in, stopping Tony from saying anything too rashly.

Thor gave a bitter-sweet smile at the question before answering, "You forget that I have lived with Loki for hundreds of years before I ever met any of you. I may not _understand_ how his mind works, but I _know_ him. Loki doesn't get drunk, or rather, Loki never allows himself to get drunk because when he does he has the habit of answering everything truthfully."

"You know this for a fact?" Natasha asked.

"Yes," Thor confirmed before a small frown made its way onto his face, "however, one must be wary of just what questions you ask my brother in this state. Sometimes people are not ready to face the truths that my brother hides inside himself."

Tony scoffed at this statement, "I highly doubt whatever "truths" your brother hides within him is really so shocking. However this does sound rather interesting. Fine, I'll let Loki stay at the tower tonight, but by tomorrow morning he's going straight to Shield for whatever punishment they decide for him."

Thor grinned widely at this and would have given Tony a hug if he hadn't been holding Loki, "My thanks friend Stark! I am in your debt for such a favor!"

"Whatever big guy," Tony said back, "you may not own me anything depending on just what information we can get out of your bother before the night ends."

* * *

If they had expected Loki to stop drinking once they reached the tower, they were wrong. If anything, Loki had started drinking more, partly because he no longer needed to pay for the alcohol and partly because it was _Tony's_ alcohol collection (which boasted a wider variety and quality than anything the Pink Pussy could have), and Loki found it highly amusing to see Tony's face twist in remorse as Tony watched Loki down another bottle of highly expensive liquor.

Naturally, of course Tony was the first to question Loki. Tony felt like it was his due, after all Loki was the one who trashed his tower, threw Tony out the window, and was now drinking all of his alcohol.

"So," Tony started, feeling highly uncomfortable and unsure of where to start, "what have you been up to?"

Loki, with far more grace than one as drunk as he should have, raised a single delicate eyebrow before downing another shot of whatever bottle he was holding onto, "I thought that would be quite obvious? I'm obviously drowning myself with alcohol with the intent to get myself thoroughly "smashed" as you humans say."

"No, I meant," Tony trailed off while running a hand through his hair, "what are you planning? You haven't done anything particularly destructive since you escaped a year ago and yet there have been reports of you showing up almost everywhere the super-villains are. There are quite a lot of sighting of you and Dr. Doom being together, are the two of you planning anything?"

"Victor?" Loki said with a sneer, "That man is an arrogant, egotistical, and entirely self-absorbed mockery of a sorcerer."

Having said this Loki couldn't help a small huff of laughter to escape from his lips, much to the confusion to Tony, "That being said, I do believe that if I ever met the man in the state that I am in now I do not believe he will have much trouble getting me into his bed like he has been trying to this past year."

Tony choked on his drink and behind him he could hear similar reactions from the other Avengers who were trying (rather unsuccessfully to lounge casually around the room).

"Are you saying that Victor von Doom, Dr. Doom, has been trying to get into your pants this past year?"

Loki gave a small snort before rolling his eyes, "No Tin Man," Loki continued with a devilish smirk on his face just as Tony let out a small sigh of relief, "Victor has been trying to get me pregnant."

"He dares!" Thor roared in anger while the rest of the team was too busy gawking at Loki for that particular statement, "Doom dares to lay his hand on my brother!"

"Not your brother," Loki mumbled but lacking any of the previous heat or venom, "and besides, it's not as if I haven't lain with a mortal before. You cannot claim to have forgotten that can you?"

Thor flinched back as if Loki had struck him and Bruce knew he would have to divert Loki attention before he said anything else that could set the thunder god off.

"Wait," Bruce stepped in partly to divert Loki attention and partly because he was truthfully curious, "are you saying that you as a male have the ability to get pregnant?"

"Of course," Loki stated simply as if he was humoring a small child, "I could not have given birth to Sleipner otherwise."

"But," Bruce stuttered, "You're male!"

"Yes," Loki drawled out looking honestly confused by Bruce's confusion before understanding suddenly dawned on him, "Oh, Thor has not told you of my origins has he? For shame Thor, keeping secrets from friends."

"I did not!" Thor protested, finally bouncing back from whatever trauma Loki had thrown his way, "I told them of your adoption and of your Jotun heritage!"

"Then why are they so confused?" Loki shot back, "Do they not know how much of a monster that I am? Or how accurate the title "Mother of Monsters" fit me?"

Before anyone could process what this new title could have possible meant, though Natasha had a feeling that she knew what it was about, Thor let out a roar of rage and smashed his hand against the floor. Tony was forever thankful that Thor was obviously holding back seeing as how the floor only cracked under Thor's fist instead of completely collapsing underneath them.

"Who!" Thor roared at Loki, who was staring impassively back, "Who has dared to call you such an insulting name?"

"What, dear brother," Loki said in a slow drawl, "will you do if I told you their names? Will you punish them for stating a truth?"

"No!" Thor countered, suddenly filled with sorrow and guilt, "You are many things brother, but a monster you will never be. Neither are your children, it was our prejudice that labeled them such."

Loki laughed, a laugh that was so filled with such self-loathing that all of the Avengers found themselves unable to say anything as Loki laughed, "Have you forgotten Thor? I cannot speak a lie and I cannot lie that my children and I are monsters."

Thor flinched before taking a deep shuddering breath, "If you are monsters, then it is only because father and I have driven you into being so. We have wronged you brother, and I'll do everything in my power to make it right."

"Your power," Loki spat, anger finally making itself known, "your power means nothing! You know nothing! Nothing of the power needed to set my children free. Of the sacrifices I've made to gain such power!"

"What sacrifices brother?" Thor asked, knowing vaguely that whatever Loki said next was going to be important to remember, "What have you given up for the sake of your children?"

Loki shuddered, for a moment Thor thought Loki wouldn't answer, before a whisper made its way past Loki's lips, "Everything. I've given everything to the Chitauri in hopes of setting my children free. Why else do you believe that I've tried to take over this pathetic world? They are _here_ Thor. Here on Midgard, on the one planet I never thought to look!"

Panic, mania, desperation, a strange combination of all three was starting to paint Loki's voice as he fell into another bout of laughter that left the fallen god breathless. It was with growing fascination and horror that the Avengers watched as Loki broke down before their eyes. Tears that Loki had so hard tried to hide before came spilling forth now as Loki hugged himself as if trying to keep himself from falling apart.

"You ruined it all," Loki continued breathless, "now I'll never be able to rescue them. Now I'll never be able to change the fates. Now there's nothing that I can do but wait for Ragnarok to end."

"No brother," Thor said while reaching out and grasping Loki by the shoulders, "Together we can change the fates. Together we can set your children free. You need not walk this path of darkness any longer; I will stand beside you no matter where your heart may lead you."

Loki stared at Thor, his eyes clearer than they've been all night, before giving a small sigh, "Perhaps Thor one day. Now however, the pain is too overwhelming, once the alcohol has left my blood I know this peace will not last. Have patience Thor and perhaps one day I'll return to you."

Thor smiled, Loki had not confirmed anything, but this single conversation had given Thor more hope about fixing his relationship with Loki than any of their previous encounters ever had.

"Well, if the two of you are done being a touchy feely," Tony broke in causing both Loki and Thor to jump in surprise, "There a shit ton of questions we want to ask you."

Loki gave another sigh, "I grow tired of all these questions. It is only out of my own kindness that I'll answer your next three. Think carefully before you speak because once that last question is asked, I'll be leaving."

"Why me?" Clint suddenly broke in, speaking for the first time during the night, "Why did you choose me, and don't give me that crap about having "heart" again."

"I do not know," Loki stated blandly.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Clint yelled, Natasha restraining hand the only thing keeping him from punching the drunken god, "You were the one who put me under your mind control! How can you not remember?"

"I do not know," Loki continued with an annoyed expression on his face, "Everything from my fall on the Bifrost to my beating by the hands of the green monster is incredibly faint to me. I can only remember brief snatches here and there, and this strange overwhelming rage that I can no longer seem to summon within myself. If I have placed you under my control at all during that time period, than I am sorry. I had promised to myself to never use that spell again, not since the death of Narvi and Vali."

Tony was interested in how Thor had flinched away from his brother yet again as if he had been struck, however, what Tony was more interested in was what Loki had just revealed to them. If Loki was telling the truth, as Thor believed him to be doing, then is it possible that Loki wasn't in control of himself during the invasion? So while Clint was spitting in anger at Loki, Natasha was holding Clint back, and Thor keeping a steady hand on Loki as Loki swayed while downing the remaining half of the bottle he was drinking from.

Tony whispered quietly to Jarvis to pull up any and all video feeds from their first encounter with Loki a year ago. Bruce apparently noticed what he was doing as he had quietly snuck up to Tony's side during the commotion and was staring intently at the screen Jarvis had beamed into existence in front of Tony. Most of it was from inside Stark tower, but a few came from inside the helicarrier, all of them Tony had Jarvis focus in on a singular aspect.

Tony and Bruce both scanned the images, trying to determine if Loki's words were true or not. Tony glanced at Bruce and saw the same confusion Tony felt reflected in his eyes. With a small nod from Bruce, Tony straighten up and walked to stand in front of Loki, staring intently into Loki somewhat glazed eyes (Tony secretly marveled at how clear Loki's eyes were considering he had drunk more than enough alcohol to leave an elephant in a dead faint) before suddenly coming to an decision.

"Next question," Tony asked knowing he had gained the attention of the rest of the team, "Were your eyes always this green?"

Loki blinked at the question before a small smile made its way onto his face, "Yes, though I recently found out that in my birth form my eyes are a bright crimson."

Tony swore, Bruce swore, Clint swore but for an entirely different reason than Tony and Bruce, while Natasha and Thor looked mildly confused.

"Why did you waste a question like that?" Clint demanded to know.

"Because Loki's eyes are _green_!" Tony shot back as he spun around a gestured for Jarvis to enlarge the images he and Bruce had been studying for the past few minutes, "Because Loki's eyes are a _rich, vibrant, emerald green_!"

"Why Stark," Loki purred, "If I didn't know any better I would think you were trying to woo me."

"Perhaps another time Reindeer Games," Tony shot back as he flicked his wrist and sent images floating out all over the room. All of them a snap shot of Loki during various points of their encounter from the previous year. Most of them from Stark Tower before and after Loki had been beaten by the Hulk, "and during this attack Loki's eyes are _blue_."

Clint swore again while understand dawned on Thor's face. Natasha had chosen instead to study each of the images as Bruce and Tony had done before hand.

"But not all the time," Bruce chimed in as he saw the frown form on Natasha's face, "we can't be absolutely certain without more information and maybe running a few tests, but we think that the Chitauri had placed Loki under mind control but the method they had done so was probably very different from what Loki did to Clint."

"Yeah," Tony added, "that staff Loki was using was also probably involved with it. I'm not sure how, just that every time Loki got his hands on that staff, he became more violent. Every time he and that staff got separated, Loki's eyes started to look a little greener."

"Oh brother," Thor said sadly, "Why did you not say anything?"

Loki gave Thor a sad smile, "Who would believe the words of the liar god?"

That statement weighed heavily on all of their minds. If Loki had said anything after his defeat a year ago, would any of them have believed him? It was then that Tony suddenly realized something and whirled around to yell at Thor; however Loki had already beaten him to the punch and had started speaking once again.

"And now," Loki said as he carefully separated himself from Thor, holding onto a fresh bottle of liquor that Tony never saw Loki grab, "I do believe that to be your last three questions and I'll be taking my leave now."

Before anyone could stop him, Loki closed his eyes and disappeared in a whirl of green smoke. Or at least that was what it looked like. When the smoke had cleared away, everyone was surprised to see Loki not only still there, but also fast asleep on the floor cradling the bottle to his chest like a child; only the soft snores coming from Loki's mouth being the only indication that Loki was truly fast asleep and under the influence of too much alcohol.

Thor let out a small laugh as the team broke out into chuckles at the oddly endearing sight of Loki sleeping curled up like a cat. Thor reached down and scooped Loki into his arms, being mindful of the bottle that he handed over to Tony.

"Come now brother," Thor whispered, or at least said as softly as Thor ever could, "let us put you into bed before you wake in the marrow with the most spectacular of "hang over's" as men have put it."

Tony watched with a small smile as everyone slowly filled out of the room. Thor and Loki heading back to Thor's private room. Clint and Natasha heading out to the balcony, most likely to talk about the recent revelations that Loki had decided to share with them. Bruce stayed in the room, his eyes connecting with Tony and Tony felt his smile crack.

Thor hadn't been kidding when he said to be careful with that they had asked Loki. Sometimes there are truths that are far better off never being known. Knowing that Loki wasn't responsible for his actions during the invasion had shattered the carefully constructed image Tony had created for the trickster god. It was too easy to see Loki as the villain, too easy to blame Loki for everything that had gone wrong and all of the lives that had been lost. It was not easy to imagine Loki being just as much of a victim during the whole mess as everyone else was. It was not easy to imagine Loki being a father (or mother but that was just too plain weird and Tony was completely ignoring it in hopes of maintaining some of his sanity) who was only trying his best for his children's sakes. It was not easy to imagine that Thor, loudly lovable Thor, had played some role in fucking Loki over until Loki broke and turned evil. It was easy to see Loki as the villain, it almost impossible to see Loki as the victim.

Tony muttered a soft curse; Bruce put a comforting hand on Tony's shoulder. Bruce understood, they were not warriors, they were not assassins, and they weren't even soldiers. The Hulk and Iron Man suit aside, Bruce and Tony were civilians and now neither one couldn't help but sympathize with the deranged god (or is Loki really as deranged as they had thought?). How were they supposed to face him next time? What if the next time they faced Loki, it was as enemies? Would Bruce or Tony be able fight him then?

Tony let out another curse and took a long swing on the bottle Thor had placed into his hands. Tony was not nearly drunk enough to face these thoughts, and so he decided to follow Loki's footsteps and drink himself into oblivion. Bruce gave him an understanding smile, but refused to drink any alcohol himself. Not that Tony minded, probably not a good idea to have a drunken Hulk running around and destroying things. Tony took another long swing and hoped that by tomorrow morning everything would start making sense again.

* * *

A.N.

Well, this turned out to be a dozy. I hadn't meant for it to turn out as long as it did, but I'm kind of happy that I got to write so much in this one chapter. To all of the readers that are confused by the things Loki talked about in this fanfic, I would like to say that it was intentional.

Recently I noticed that a lot of writers, when they have characters who are hiding something from the rest of the group, normally tend to solve this by having all the characters sitting down and just having the guy, or girl, blurt out all of the secrets in one go and everything is all happy and perfect again. I just can't see that happening with Loki and the Avengers. I mean, yeah I basically had Loki do the exact same thing, but I was trying to keep it as in character as possible. Also, I don't really care how drunk Loki gets, I have the feeling that he would still tell you the "truth" but in such a way that you're left wondering if you gained more questions than answers. So that's what I tried to portray here. Not sure if it really worked, but hope that you guys liked it.

RAR Please!


End file.
